lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Helen Jacobs
Helen Hull Jacobs (August 6, 1908 – June 2, 1997) was an American female tennis player who won ten Grand Slam titles. She was born in Globe, Arizona, United States. Tennis career Jacobs had a powerful serve and overhead smash and a sound backhand, but she never learned to hit a flat forehand, despite her friendship, and some coaching, from Bill Tilden.http://www.findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_qn4158/is_19970605/ai_n14105025 Jacobs won five Grand Slam singles titles and was an eleven-time Grand Slam singles runner-up. Six of those losses were to Helen Wills Moody. Jacobs's only victory over Moody was in the final of the 1933 U.S. Championships. Moody retired from the match with a back injury while trailing 3–0 in the third set to a chorus of boos from the audience who believed that Moody quit the match merely to deny Jacobs the satisfaction of finishing out her victory. It was reported by many witnesses after the match that Moody still planned to play her doubles match later that afternoon but was advised against it because she was "injured" after all. Years later, Moody confirmed her injury, saying, "My back is kind of funny. The vertebra between the fourth and fifth disk is thin. When the disk slips around it's intolerable. It rained the whole week before that final match. I lay in bed, and that was bad because it stiffened worse. I just couldn't play any longer, but I didn't say anything because it would look like an excuse." Jacobs almost defeated Moody again when she had match point at 6–3, 3–6, 5–4 in the 1935 Wimbledon singles final but lost the match. In the 1938 Wimbledon final against Moody, Jacobs turned her ankle at 4–4 in the first set and hobbled around the court for the remainder of the match, with Moody winning the final eight games and the second set lasting a mere eight minutes. When asked after the match why she did not accept Hazel Wightman's on-court advice to quit the match after the injury, Jacobs said that continuing was the sporting thing to do so that Moody could enjoy the full taste of victory, an obvious allusion to Moody's retirement from the 1933 U.S. final. Moody said, "I was very sorry about Helen's ankle. But it couldn't be helped, could it? I thought there was nothing I could do but get it over as quickly as possible." In total, Jacobs lost 14 of the 15 career singles matches she played against Moody. Jacobs won four Grand Slam women's doubles titles and one in mixed doubles. She was the runner-up at six Grand Slam women's doubles tournaments and one Grand Slam mixed doubles tournament. She won the singles and women's doubles titles at the Italian Championships in 1934. Jacobs was included in the year-end world top ten rankings from 1928 through 1939. According to Wallis Myers of the London Daily Mail, she was the top ranked player in 1936. With the exceptions of 1930 and 1938, Jacobs was included in the year-end top ten rankings by the United States Tennis Association from 1927 through 1941. She was the top ranked U.S. player from 1932 through 1935. Jacobs was a member of the U.S. Wightman Cup team from 1927 through 1937 and again in 1939. Her lifetime record was 19-11. In 1933, Jacobs became the first woman to break with tradition by wearing man-tailored shorts at Wimbledon. While she was still playing tennis, Jacobs became a writer. Her first books were Modern Tennis (1933) and Improve Your Tennis (1936). She also wrote fictional works, such as Storm Against the Wind (1944). Her autobiography Beyond the Game appeared in 1936. Jacobs was named Associated Press Female Athlete of the Year in 1933. She was inducted into the International Tennis Hall of Fame in 1962. World War II and personal life Jacobs served as a commander in the U.S. Navy intelligence during World War II, one of only five women to achieve that rank in the Navy. Long known to have been lesbian, her lifelong companion was Virginia Gurnee.http://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=9B04E7DF1639F937A35755C0A961958260 Jacobs died of heart failure in East Hampton, New York on June 2, 1997.http://andrejkoymasky.com/liv/fam/bioj1/jaco3.html Grand Slam record *French Championships **Singles finalist: 1930, 1934 **Women's Doubles finalist: 1934 *Wimbledon **'Singles champion': 1936 **Singles finalist: 1929, 1932, 1934, 1935, 1938 **Women's Doubles finalist: 1932, 1936, 1939 *U.S. Championships **'Singles champion': 1932, 1933, 1934, 1935 **Singles finalist: 1928, 1936, 1939, 1940 **'Women's Doubles champion': 1932, 1933, 1934, 1935 **Women's Doubles finalist: 1931, 1936 **'Mixed Doubles champion': 1934 **Mixed Doubles finalist: 1932 Grand Slam singles finals Wins (5) Runner-ups (11) Grand Slam singles tournament timeline NH = tournament not held. R = tournament restricted to French nationals and held under German occupation. A = did not participate in the tournament. SR = the ratio of the number of Grand Slam singles tournaments won to the number of those tournaments played. See also * Performance timelines for all female tennis players who reached at least one Grand Slam final External links * International Tennis Hall of Fame profile of Jacobs * Intercollegiate Tennis Association profile of Jacobs Category:1908 births Category:1997 deaths Category:American tennis players Category:US Open champions Category:Lesbian sportspeople Category:People from Gila County, Arizona Category:Tennis Hall of Fame members de:Helen Jacobs fr:Helen Jacobs ja:ヘレン・ジェイコブス no:Helen Jacobs pl:Helen Jacobs fi:Helen Jacobs sv:Helen Jacobs